RandyxHeidi
by The A.M. Writer
Summary: Randy and Heidi are together at last. Needless to say but I have to CONTAINS LEMONS in chapter 3. Will be finished when I feel like it. It will contain more than three chapters hopefully.


A/N: For anyone who may have read my first and for a long time only fanfic. Yes I did die and for the rest of you this is nothing more than an obligatory comment so have a nice read. This will have three chapters to it, and the last one is hot and heavy. So you are warned.

 _ **The Secret Reviled**_

It's been awhile since Randy and Heidi have been dating and today Randy told her that he will give her the biggest story of the century and that it's her choice to report it or not. He decided to sneak into her room at 11:30pm as usual. He undressed in her room laying his clothes on a chair by her dresser. He has hit a substantial growth spurt since his freshman year he is now six feet tall he has also to Heidi's likings let his hair grown substantially longer now about two and a half feet long surprisingly it fits him very well. She too has changed now a junior has also grown substantially she is now five foot ten her hair is to her upper thigh and has got a little more orange she has also changed her style from a cream baggy sweater to a red button up blouses with a dark grey almost black two third length skirt and still no make up much to Randy's liking. Now crawling into bed with her, massaging her till she slowly awoke with a slight moan. He gave her time to fully awake while still gently massaging her shoulders and back. He took a deep breath whilst thinking ahead and decided to drop a massive bombshell on her as he exhaled heavily trying to steady his nerves "Heidi, I never thought you and I would be... together especially for one year now. I love you and don't want you to get hurt by me or anyone or anything else so I feel I should tell you the most life endangering information if you told anyone else so don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. So... I'm the ninja and before you think I'm crazy let me show you. " Randy said with extreme nervousness in his voice which surprised Heidi so she stayed silent. Randy went for his mask but forgot he took off his coat and laid it on the chair across the room. He got up revealing a sixteen year old body clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. She realized he had a slightly toned frame that of an athlete but not a overly muscular football player but of a gymnast especially his legs. The entire time she gave him a look of extreme skepticism do to the fact at how crazy this sounded, with a slight blush do to his current attire. He pulled the eight hundred years old mask out of his coat pocket then put it on and transformed. Heidi was shocked looking at her boyfriend as he waited for the response of his reporter girlfriend "I don't understand how this is even possible?! I'm dating the ninja?! " She almost screamed with glee. Randy took her hands which shocked her just by how sudden it was, "You have to promise not to mention this to anyone unless you want McFist to hurt me or even worse you. I don't want him to be able to get to you, Heidi I love you and don't want to see you get hurt because of me. " He said almost sounding like he was tell that the world was going to end if she did, with open fear on the last bit. " I love you too Randy, and for once I don't want to report a story. I want this one all to myself. " Heidi said with what sounded like a small chuckle lace in a saucey tone and putting the biggest smile on Randy's face knowing that he didn't have to resort to plan b. " I'm glad I found the most trustworthy person on the earth not to mention the most beautiful, smartest, and funniest women I've ever loved. " Randy said with his voice dripping with love and passion. Heidi was about to say that she loves him too but didn't have a chance do that she was cut off by a kiss of love, passion, and not of lust and longing it was slow and meaningful. They broke off the kiss holding one another for what felt like an eternity of bliss.

Randy broke the blissful silence after twenty minutes or so "Heidi?" Randy said dropping his head while removing his mask like he was ashamed of something he has done. "Yeah, what is it?" Heidi said putting her hand on Randy's shoulder looping it through his armpit drawing him closer to her in a loving embrace. "I have a confession, someone other than you knows that I'm the ninja. " Randy said wincing expecting a tongue lashing from his girlfriend. "Who?" Heidi said with no hints of anger or hurt in her voice but genuine curiosity . " Promise not to be mad okay." Randy said with fear clearly present in his voice. " I'm not mad nor will I be." Heidi said slowly leaning in kissing Randy lightly on the lips trying to calm him. "Let's just say you may be the oldest but he has known the longest." Randy said flinching expecting the worst but was surprised to hear her laughing at what he just said. "Howard! You're telling me that my little brother who can't keep his trap shut to save his life, knows that you're the ninja." Heidi said laughing hysterically suddenly realizing that he was dead serious. "Wait, your serious about this. " Heidi said looking at him dead on when he just gave a simple nod. "I'll tell him to tell you the truth about the ninja and his enemies I'll also tell him about us." Randy said with a solemn tone. With that said Randy and Heidi went to bed Heidi decided to sleep on Randy's chest.

Randy left Heidi's room at the crack of dawn and walked down the hall to tell his best friend to be honest with his sister. "Wait you want me to tell my sister the truth about you being the ninja? Cunningham is this a test?" Howard asked skeptically expecting it to be a test of good faith. "No this not a test I'm being serious about this." Randy said sounding all too serious." Okay but why now?" Howard asked seriously but not expecting what was coming next. " The reason why now is because she and I are going out and have been for about a year now and we have begun to love each other very much. Please don't beat the shit out of me for hiding this form you and lying to you for so long." Randy said with pride but holding his arms to protect his head. " Chill Cunningham I'm happy that you're dating my sister and not some shoob. Now if you two have had sex I will have to kill you best friend or not." He said. "Good we haven't got that far I've just been spending the night snuggling with her. Only snuggling nothing more I swear." Randy said sounding scared shitless even though he was the ninja he still feared a brother's protection of his sister. " Fine and I give you my blessing but don't fuck me over this isn't a free pass got it. " Howard threatened. Randy could only nod in agreement due to his fear.

Howard knocked on his sister's door " Hey sis can I come in and talk to you." Howard said as politely as he could out of respect for his friend.

"Yeah come in what do you want to talk about at 5:30 on a sunday morning."

"I think you know exactly know why I'm here and please don't play dumb now of all times out of respect for you boyfriend and my best friend. Now I know that you know that Randy is the ninja and as the ninja his greatest enemy above ground is McFist , but I don't think you know about the sorcerer he's a super old guy who keeps on trying to kill Randy and everyone else." Howard said very frankly. "Wow I really thought Randy was kidding that you knew before he told me last night. I'm impressed that you kept such a killer secret."


End file.
